What can't be changed
by fabricjumper
Summary: Hiro, Tadashi, and a time machine. That's all I'm saying. [Discontinued due to me losing interest...sorry]
1. recording 1

Recording one done by Hiroki begin:

[So Hiroki here, I mean I go by Flame and stuff but that stuff isn't important...creator says get on with it. Fine I will, just hold on a sec! Jeez. So yeah I guess I'll be do'in all the chit chat and creator's going to write whatever the recording says or rather what I say all down because I'll admit I suck at writing _(I don't understand how some people could just sit there and write like their life is depended on it I mean, seriously?)_ ;it's just stupid and...hey!... creator quit laughing! You know, all my soon-to-be fans will be giving me all the credit for telling this true story...not you. OUCH! Creator, don't punch me! Bad creator! OUCH!]

[So uh… ahem… starting...now]

It wasn't difficult locating Hiro Hamada within the chaos of the science fair. It was near impossible. You know the amazing genius kid who um… ahem... _**basically saved the whole city's butt**_. So the city never saw their faces, but I have because I had been there [I was watching the whole thing and eating my popcorn while I was at it] but seriously though when I went searching for him I should have at least considered well… let me put it this way: Roughly 6,000 _**gigantic**_ 18 yr old students from the newly rebuilt San Fransokyo Institute of Technology *deep breath* and that _**$!#*^?%**_ [Creator says I swear too much but in my defense it's a way of… expression] 5 foot kid. I mean come on. **Really**? *insert sarcasm here*

Well moving on, according to the school news I think he'll be turning 15 in a month or something, not that I'm a stalker or anything. I swear, the school news reporters sniff out the the weirdest things when they're bored. They once had an article about a discovery of a certain type of foot mold. They should've at least kept out the pictures for that one. Disgusting. Anyway with the word gigantic and '18 yr old'...look, I have been searching for that midget in a sea of heads the whole freaking day. So here I am sweltering on a bench in like what 1000 degree Fahrenheit in some stupid chase for Hiro the famous hero kid, get it? I smirked at that thought.

I tend to amuse myself.

However my head must've thought otherwise as a pounding shredded through. I winced and glared at the sky. Must be the sun, I thought getting up from the bench.

Well looks like it's back to the S.F.I.T or the San- you know what I don't care, figure it out yourselves geniuses. I shoved and squeezed through the mixed crowd of students and amazed bystanders. Booths were set up all over the campus. Bright colored tents in the summer heat. I bolted past an automated vacuum that was sucking up a student's working origami robot. The origami robot was basically a folded 1 inch by 5.6 millimeters chip that to everyone and apparently the vacuum held the image of a realistic bug. A moving realistic-and-somewhat-paper -bug. The person who'd invented that started yelling at the vacuum. Not the inventor of that vacuum but the actual vacuum. I question these people's mental capacity. I grinned at the scene and continued over the bridge to a bunch more displays. Being a student at S.F.I.T (again be a genius and figure it out) I should've known some side routes that would've provided and easier entrance, but I didn't so yay for me. After escaping the chaos of robots and sweaty humans the main doors welcomed me with a blast of air conditioning followed a sigh of pleasure. I don't care what they about some teleporter or that robot 673 that can cook up a gourmet (actually the second one can't be that bad) the air conditioner is the best invention ever created. The main room was spacious with humongous windows to let in the light. There were a few students here and there filling up the room just enough to make another not feel awkward in waltzing on in.

And then there was Mrs. Williams.

"HIROKI T-"

I stuck my index finger in the professor's face and scowled.

"Don't you middle name me in public woman."

And just like that her cheeks turned an alarming shade of light violet which also turned a couple of heads. Though the woman had a temper at least she wasn't psycho like the other guy.

"What did you-!"

"It's a stupid middle name yes I know but saying that out loud right now...just no." I interrupted with mock disappointment and made the last two words as sassy as possible. I even placed my hands on my hips jerking them to one side and stuck out my lower lip. This pose was, by the way, the same pose Mrs. Williams was holding now. This roused some chuckles and the professor dropped her arms to dangle at her sides. The students in the room watched us with knowing smiles like I've done this a million times, which I might or might not have done. I hate those smiles for reasons I'll explain another time.

"Why you…!"

Mrs. Williams stood there fuming for a second her face now definitely purple. To the side I could see clenched fists so white that you could see her veins slithering down them. Hmmm, white fists. Maybe I went too far. The kindest thing the woman probably wants to do now is murder me in my sleep. With an axe. Keep in mind I said **kindest**.

Then I spotted just the kid I was looking for. A stroke of luck I've never had. Well actually now that I think about it, I've been searching outside and he was…! _**&!#$**_.

"Hiro Hamada!"

The kid turned his gaze at me then at the purple-faced woman then back at me as I strolled over and swung an arm over the dude's shoulders.

"Hey man, nice to see ya alive and stuff."  
"Who the heck are you?" Hiro said in a slightly creeped out tone.

"Just play along!" I hissed into his ear as I guided him to the testing room, keeping my cool, but on the inside I was genuinely surprised. The guy was trying to disappear. Probably just shy. Also seriously, how did he not know who I was?

"So man, how's life?" I said trying to start conversation.

"For your information we currently have a teacher tailing us."

I stole a glance back to see her beady eyes burning us to crisps from behind a corner. Now **that** is a stalker. New she had it in her. Despite the awkwardness and Hiro interrogating me nonstop I said nothing until we were within the safety zone.

"Okay…" ,said Hiro stretching out the word as I collapsed into a swivel chair and closed my eyes.

"Now back to my first question-" ,he continued.

"Who the heck are you?"

When I didn't answer he opened his mouth about to spew out another question of whatnot when I silenced him with a sigh.

"I'm a newbie and not a newbie ok? Now I'm grateful for you saving my butt and all, but can you please shut up for a sec, I have a headache."

Hiro sighed.

"First of all what you just said made completely no sense and second of all, I was just about to say you might not want to be in that chair." he notes quietly, flickering between a frown and a smile.

"Why?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" came a shriek near the door. I snapped my eye open to see some guy standing at the door panicking. I watched him storm up to me wrench in hand. He had a relatively big build with a green headband taming his hair. He wasn't that intimidating though.

"You...get off...the chair!" he cried, arm raised and hand pointing away then seemed about to freak out even more as I stayed right there eyeing him. Thus presenting the antonym of intimidating. Sure I've seen him fight during the battle against Callaghan [Hey, I did my research. I even bet the author's impressed...and at the look on that face maybe not] but I'm really starting to doubt that the hyperventilating person before me was the same guy. What was his name again?

"You see these lines here!?" the guy cried continuously stabbing the duct tape on the floor angrily. I just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Then he threw his arms into the air in exasperation.

"EVERY SINGLE TIME I TELL THEM IT'S INSIDE THE LINES! IT'S PERFECTION YOU HEAR ME, BUT _**NO**_ THEY NEVER LISTEN!" he ranted.

"Woah Wasabi, calm down." ,cried Hiro pulling his friend back before staring at me.

"And um can you-?"

I rolled my eyes and got up only to be hit with a large pounding. "Not again", I whispered cringing in pain as I staggered forward.

"Hey new kid you alright?" asked Wasabi who was back to normal. Even Hiro shot me a concerned look.

"Haven't you've heard of me at all, y'know prank master?"

Two shaking heads.

"I've never seen you before today." came a new voice from the doorway. A jet black haired girl with a streak of purple running through her hair leaned against the now open door frame. She was surrounded in a cool air popping a bubble of what I assumed was gum in her mouth.

"Me neither!"

A bright blonde in huge pink-ish red glasses said that one.

I stared in amazement; they weren't affected. Suddenly another internal punch slammed against my brain causing my vision to blur. Brilliant. Just brilliant. I began to sway on my feet, unstable. I could barely hear the murmured panic or in other words background noise. As the floor rushed up to my face a piece of hope raced through me. They weren't affected, which meant I might still have a chance!

[Yes I had to make the ending of the first recording all dramatic!... I will also appreciate you **shutting up** now. You know, has anyone ever told you how annoying you are… is that a knife you're holding creator?]

* * *

 **Out of all of my OC's Flame's probably the only one who'd annoy the heck out of me if he came to life. To be fair though, I had created him from the personalities of a couple of my annoying friends/enemies. As a character though... he's somewhat funny.**


	2. Recording 2

**Recording two done by Hiroki begin:**

[...Oh...we're recording? What do you mean recording started five minutes ago?! You could've at least told me!...say something?... to who exactly?...what do you mean to the-... Oh...Hey people who are reading this story, sorry to have ignored you for the last five minutes. No you can't slap me creator because I could just shut off this recording right here and the Fanfic will never be completed...it's not like I actually want to do this...Oh so **now** you're being all kind and stuff.]

[Guess I'll start now...]

So today I was assigned to clean up classrooms with Hiro and his friends for the professors. They volunteered to help. I had detention.

"That's not how you stack manila folders." ,noted GoGo raising an eyebrow.

"It's a house." ,I replied curtly as I finished yet another folder building with the twenty I have so far. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you… three?"

"What are you… some kind of punk?"

GoGo shot me a glare that would've melted ice.

"It's called dying your hair, ever heard of it?"

"Wait, so your hair is dying? So is it like falling out?"

GoGo shot me another glare as she went to the doorway and called out to the other classrooms, asking if anyone wanted to switch. Ever since I'd woken up in the nurse's office a couple days ago and the group had properly introduced themselves I'd seldom shut up in the process of annoying them. Especially Wasabi, I thought as he entered the room in unison to GoGo's speedy exit.

"What… hey!"

Upon seeing my grinning face Wasabi turned around to object but by then the girl was long gone. Well this was going to be fun.

* * *

"No funny business you hear me?!" Wasabi cried as he began unstacking my manila folder houses.

"Nope."

Right then a bunch of chalk stalks and paperclips fell from a small compartment right above Wasabi pelting him on the head causing him to freak. I snickered as I shoved the invisible remote for that device into my pocket. One of the benefits of obtaining such advanced technology.

I stared out at the window to the pounding rain outside. Suddenly a loud boom shattered the air followed by the howling of the wind. The lights flickered a bit before going out completely leaving us in the dark. I flinched a bit. This felt a bit too familiar.

"I'll get the others." Wasabi said carefully setting down the paperclips (The ones that had fell from the ceiling a while ago) he was arranging. I didn't answer, partly out of there being nothing to say and also partly out of temporarily being scared out of my wits. I remember it now, that prank _she_ had pulled on me. Being locked in a pitch dark closet listening to nyan cat the ten hour version _until the song was over_. I shuddered. The phone that had been playing the song had been right outside the closet door.

It had been torture.

 **[ Author's Warning: Such actions like this to Hiroki may cause a prank back at you that could potentially kill you. Only a certain really pissed off girl(crush) can attempt this and get away with it. And she's usually a calm person… even now I sort of wonder what he did to deserve this.]**

I glared at the dead ceiling lights. In the year this world was in now yet it still has blackouts. What is this? There were footsteps coming from the hall. I sat up relieved. Wasabi was back.

Not like I was absolutely traumatized because of that incident and whatnot.

Ok… maybe a little.

Baymax the giant marshmallow robot stuck his head in.

"Hiro is requesting the location of Wasabi and Hiroki." He said hobbling next to me.

I smirked and saluted.

"Here sir!"

Baymax tilted his head in confusion.

"I am not sure I understand."

"Of course sir!" Man, the robot's stupid.

"Do you have any common sense at all pupil?" Mrs. Williams snapped from the doorway of a dimly lit hallway. Emergency lights. The professor. I grinned. More fun for me.

"What is this 'common sense' you speak of?" I asked.

Mrs. William's response was an unexpected smile that sent spiders up my back. She stepped inside the room with the door creaking shut behind her.

"A student has gone missing you know, of course the shadows grow longer as time passes as you should know... _Flame_."

My chair was knocked to it's side as I rapidly stood. Wait a sec, I hadn't told anyone yet of this nickname. Which meant...

"Who the %&$# are you and what have you done with Wasabi?!"

"Language Hiroki...language…not who...we..." The professor melted into insane laughter as her arms morphed into tentacles. I almost threw up right there. I'm allergic to seafood and even just the smell of it was revolting.

"Scan complete…" Baymax noted. I gaped at him. He actually just conducted a scan right now?!

"Diagnosis: insanity with constant experiments conducted on self-"

raised her tentacles/arms [Maybe tentarm or armcles?], her face a shade of dark purple. Except much darker than the usual color of her rage. She screamed,

"Prepare to-"

"Wait a minute you're that crazy teacher of Percy Jackson!" I screamed. [ I tend to travel on my days off… you'd be surprise at the number of 'legendary heroes' I meet. See, even creator's nodding.] Mrs. Williams' face melted into confusion. She froze in mid-attack, tentacles still hovering in the air.

"Who?"

I sighed. Nope I was totally just freaking out.

"Nevermind, continue…"

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

At that moment the door flew off it's hinges and landed on the noodle-armed psycho woman burying her beneath it.

"Hiro was right, the super gloves really do work!" Fred cried waving around these massive gloves consisted of bands of steel and multi-colored wires. Then he strolled on in and walked right over the door. The door made a muffled 'oof' in protest. Fred stopped and stared at the door he'd just walked on.

"It's a giant whoopee cushion I was working on." I said quickly. I noticed that Baymax was watching me curiously. I shot him a 'you better shut up about all of this' face. He seemed to have gotten the memo.

"I put it there just now." I added turning my attention to Fred.

Fred grinned.

"So cool man!" he cried as he backed up and started hopping repeatedly on the door that began to emit more grunts of irritation.

"Have you and the others seen Wasabi?" Baymax asked the excited bouncing teen. Fred pondered on that for a moment while jumping.

"We'd thought he was with you." He said. I felt as though my heart had stopped. The woman wasn't lying?

#!$%^&%$*#%$*#!$?%

[Creator...I'm currently questioning WHY you butted in half-way and gave that quote 'author's warning'...it almost threw my groove off! I also don't want you mentioning her as my crush either!…you know-...*hand is slapped over his mouth* -mfplhf! What do you mean I can't say their names?! Not yet? WHAT THE $%#& IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!]

* * *

 **Patience young cricket...patience…*Smirk* now excuse me as I disappear from the internet-verse for a while to get Hiroki to record again… the jerk's too stubborn and lazy for his own good (Translation: I have writer's block). But he's my OC so… off to tame the beast who's locked himself in his room. (Translation: need to come up with something...)**


	3. recording 3

**Note: Updates now may come at random intervals due to having about 6 hours devoted to school and at least 2 more to homework...you have been warned. 0A0**

* * *

 **Recording 3 done by Hiroki begin:**

[I'm so #!$%^&$ tired creator…*yawns* why so early?...Now? ARE YOU $#%^&#$ SERIOUS?! Just because we got a new recording mike doesn't mean you can go bug me to record at 3 o'clock IN THE %$!#&^% MORNING! ...no, I will not stop swearing-... is that the kitchen knife?...what's that doing here?...Whoa, and that look too… wait a minute…*gulps*]

[starting right now!]

I'd probably never sprinted faster that day except for a few occasions. (Or when I'm forced to do Monday training; my friends make it so no one's dragging the team down, so when they suffer training on monday I suffer too. It's something we do. Never said I enjoyed it though.) When things go down like this I'd prefer it that no one gets involved. I'd told Fred and Baymax to stay back at the room and that I'd known where Wasabi resided so I was going to go fetch him. That second statement itself was somewhat of a lie.

"Where are you going?"

Startled, I tripped over my own feet falling face first to the floor. Ouch. I glared up at a frowning Hiro.

"Where are you going?"

"It's nothing so go back to wherever you were!" I snapped.

"So I take it that Wasabi's not with you either."

I scowled. This genius had almost hit the mark...and just when I least needed it.

"Shut up you-!" A slight movement towards the left. I jammed my mouth shut and bolted towards it. Hiro followed me. I rolled my eyes as I went slight left for the second time.

If the guy wants to get beat up by extraterrestrial supernatural creatures I'm not stopping him. He has no idea what he's up against. I took a right following the moving displacement in the shadows to the back door and outside. Nothing…? Perhaps I was wrong.

"Hiroki!" Hiro screamed. I gazed up into the eye-slits of the beast as it pounced from above the door onto my face.

-" _Nonsense." a voice had said two months ago in the living room slumping into the depths of the beanbag couch. I watched with interest outside from the window with my eyes barely over the pane. I'd hatched a perfect prank for getting back at Kyle for jamming my computer. The problem with super-genius nerds. They can hack and get away with it. The only annoying part was that this specific computer geek was a part of me. I'll have to get him when he emerges from the farthest reaches of my mind. "What do mean our outer-security has been breached?!" My eyes widened as the paint balloon I'd prepared dropped from my hands.-_

I sat up a little to see Wasabi and Hiro standing over me. I sat up even more to see Baymax (somehow I'd known the robot would've shown up) in carbon-fiber underpants and armed with blasters standing beside GoGo who'd showed up. The remains of a portal went unnoticed behind the team. Yes portal. Much more goes into that than you think.

"You ok?" Hiro asked as I stared off at Baymax and his… outfit. He followed my gaze and jumped in front of me to block my view.

"Relax..." I snorted.

"I've seen you guys fight before with Callaghan. I was there."

The speechlessness was hilarious. I stood and brushed myself off. I guess I'll ask them now. But something didn't feel right.

"What are burglars doing here?" Wasabi thought aloud.

"Listen, this may sound stupid and non-scientific but those weren't burglars." I said with the most serious and stable tone I could manage. If they were burglars my life would be so much easier.

"Then what were they genius?" asks GoGo leaning against the brick wall. I took a deep breath.

"Extraterrestrial supernatural creatures."

"Yeah right." Hiro snorts sarcastically turning to Baymax who'd been usually quiet.

"What's wrong Baymax?" He asked.

"Unidentified lifeforms detected." The robot said as he jumped into this awesome kung fu stance. Well, it would've been awesome if I hadn't been sweating buckets.

"Where?!" I cried doing a 360 of the area. Hiro, Wasabi, and GoGo also prepared themselves if necessary. We were like that for an awkward two minutes.

"Nothing's happened." Wasabi remarked. I was about to reply 'no "dur!' when one of those...things latched onto my face from above.

"What the %#!$ is with these things going for my freaking face?!",I screamed because obviously that's the first thing you'd do when something freaking death grips your face.

"Monkey!" Hiro cried attempting to pull it from my face. The thing lifted it's head and bared a mouthful of shark-like teeth.

"Not a monkey!" Hiro yelled leaping back.

"I'll get it off." ,said GoGo calmly lifting a prototype for a new wheel for her bike she'd been working on. It was also her choice of weapon.

"NOYOU'LLJUSTCUTMYFACEINHALF!" I shrieked waving my arms. The blob of fur with knives for teeth stared hungrily at me. Now or never.

Unable to control myself my entire face lit up in flames.

It was alarmed alright. It screeched as I yanked it off easily with fire-lit hands. I adjusted the heat of the flame and crushed the shadow into a ball of ashes. Black flakes of burnt monster drifted to the ground. I extinguished the glow glancing down to notice that holes now appeared all over my shirt. I gritted my teeth. The guy who sold me this said it was fire-proof. Obviously he was fibbing.

"That was amazing!" Hiro cried grabbing my hand to study it.

"It's not even hot and I can't feel the material of it!" He added in an astonished tone. I stood there with a blank look on my face.

"Huh...?"

"Either the gloves are transparent with skin-like qualities or they're millions of infrared microchips." GoGo notes, coming over to study my hands.

"HUH...?!"

Wasabi nodded as he also came over and pondering about the completely wrong idea.

"Maybe-"

"It's not gloves or whatever you're going to say Wasabi." I interrupted yanking away my hands. I then lifted one and lit it again. The swirls of red swayed in a mesmerizing pattern. I smirked.

"So… you believe in magic?"

[I'M GOING BACK TO BED! *slams door and leaves*]

* * *

 **Hiroki?... You still there? Shoot, he left to somewhere...T^T...I need him to record! Anyways thanks to the two people who've reviewed so far… it means a lot to me as a writer. Now I shall crawl back into my dark corner with my laptop and beat up writer's block the best I can.**


End file.
